1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stamp-type printer, and more particularly to a compact sized printer for forming an image on a recording sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer, a multi-function device, and a printing device that prints an image stored in a digital camera on a photograph-sized sheet or a special sheet, each have a large size so as to print the image on a whole sheet. A simple stamp typified by a rubber stamp, which has a small size, is able to print letters or figures on any types of paper sheets, but the letters or figures are unchangeable.
On the other hand, a compact device has been developed which is capable of directly stamping the data received from a personal computer, a mobile phone, a digital camera or the like on a paper sheet in the same manner as a conventional printer. For example, known is a stamp-type printer having a thermal transfer system, in which a thermal head is moved over the ink ribbon placed on a desired object to be printed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-264399).
However, such a conventional stamp-type printer needs to be kept immobile with respect to a printing object while the thermal head is activated. Accordingly, the conventional stamp-type printer takes a much longer operation time compared to the rubber stamp, that is, it cannot achieve a satisfactory printing operation unless the printer is kept immobile for such a long time.